Blinded
by BlueMyst19
Summary: Danny loses his sight in a battle with Vlad and gets a visit from Sam. Completely illogical fluff inspired by a blind friend! DxS! Cute, sweet fluff. Rated for a little joke at the end...


**This is one of the first Danny Phantom fics I ever wrote... Basically, Danny gets into some sort of battle with Vlad and gets blinded. It was inspired by a blind friend I have who used to do what Danny does when she would meet a new friend. (You'll see what I mean.) I know it's completely random and implausible as the likelihood of Danny ever becoming blind is very slim, but the idea was so cute that I couldn't resist... It's not my best work (one of my friends tore apart every draft I gave to her, so finally I just had to say "eff u!" and do what I wanted), but it's cute and fluffy and I had fun writing it.**

**This little one-shot is completely dedicated to: Rose Garden twilight, who rocks my socks! In Ch 6 of Lilacs, the opening scene was her idea and I totally spaced out on giving her credit, so this is for you, my dear!**

Danny Fenton stood with his back to the door, his toes pressed against his wooden dresser, just so he knew where it was. He knew where everything in his room was now, his whole house, in fact, but he still needed to feel things, just to know they were there. The slender, white cane he now used was leaned up against it next to him. He had resolved not long ago that this wasn't going to define him, nor be a blow to his ego. He needed a cane, he would use it. There was, of course, a pair of completely black, sleek sunglasses resting on his nightstand, but he didn't the use them. "Why make it worse?" He would joke. It had been a few months and he was doing pretty good, considering. He was very good natured about his "condition," as he tended to refer to it as. He had begun taking Braille classes at the community college, but refused to go to a school for the blind. He bought Braille versions of all his books and wrote things on the computer, having memorized the keyboard (but to be on the safe side, he always had Jazz proofread them). Yes, Danny Fenton was managing life quite well as a blind person.

Shifting slightly, he reached for another drawer and pulled out one of his usual white and red shirts. He suddenly, but subtly perked up as he noticed something, but kept going about the business of getting dressed. After he had his shirt on, he smirked. "Sam, you can... uh... come in now, you know," the smile apparent in his voice.

"How long did you know I was there?" Sam Manson's voice came in from the door.

"Long enough to know that you got a nice view," he said, almost cheekily, walking toward the direction of her voice, his cane prodding the floor carefully as he did so. Somehow, he'd only gotten more graceful since he'd lost his sight.

Sam, on the other hand, always knew that one day those clunky, black combat boots would betray her. Today just so happened to be that day. She stepped accidentally on the heel of her left boot with the toe of her right one, causing a "have a nice trip, see you next fall" moment.

Danny, despite being blind, somehow managed to catch her around the waist. "Might wanna watch your step, yeah?"

"Heheh... yeah," Sam said, her cheeks turning red. Through years of habit, she turned away, but then remembered that he couldn't see her. She used his arm to push herself back up. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your boots make a lot of noise and I could tell from your scent."

"But I don't wear any perfume or anything."

"Yeah, I know, but you smell like lilacs and shampoo," he grinned at the where he knew she was standing.

Sam winced as he gazed down to her face. It was almost like he was gazing at her. Almost. She felt a stab of pain in her heart. Part of her hurt every time she looked at his eyes now. They were so blank; the once sharp black pupils had turned a misty silver and the beautiful blue irises that she still loved so much were now a cloudy slate. She winced again.

"It's okay Sam, if you don't want me to, I won't face you."

She almost laughed. "Are you sure you're blind, Danny?"

He smiled ruefully back at her. "Pretty damn," he replied. "Seriously, if it bothers you, I won't 'look' at you."

She took his hand in hers. "No, it's okay," she whispered, not sure who she was reassuring.

Danny just smiled. "Good."

"I have no right to be that way about it," she said sorrowfully. "It is my fault, after all..."

"It's not," Danny assured her. He sighed inwardly, wishing there was some way to make her understand that it was in no way her fault. "I could never blame you. I don't blame anyone but Vlad for this," rage filled his voice for a moment. He took a breath to quell his own anger. "It's not even that bad," he said rather calmly.

They stood that way for a moment, then Danny rubbed his eyes, as though frustrated with them. It was then that Sam noticed tears were pooling behind them. He was trying to hide it, but she knew him better than that.

"What is it, Danny?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm comfortingly. She yearned for it to stop being so weird to see him cry. The display of emotion itself wasn't so weird as seeing his blind eyes leak tears. "What's wrong?"

He pulled his hand out of her grasp and wiped the tears away. "Nothing, it's just…" he sighed, "it hurts."

"Your eyes?" Sam asked. She knew that at first they had caused him severe pain. "You want some ice?"

"No, my eyes are fine," he clasped her wrist and pulled her hand to his heart. "This hurts."

"W…why?" Sam breathed. What exactly was he getting at?

"I can picture everyone still in my mind: my parents, Jazz, Tucker, Dash, Paullina, Lancer, the ghosts… Vlad. Everyone, except you. I can't remember what your face looks like no matter how hard I try." Even in his own mind, Danny wasn't quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well…" Sam began, but Danny stopped her.

"And I know the reason it hurts so much is because… your face is the only one I really want to remember." He wanted to tell her right then that he loved her, but didn't. Who was he trying to fool? He was handicapped now, Sam deserved better. "You're crying," Danny stated. She wasn't sobbing, but Sam's breathing changed when she cried, it became more pained. "What's wrong?"

"It hurts to look at you, Danny."

He turned away from her dejectedly. "Oh."

"But not like that. It just breaks my heart and I don't care what you say, it is my fault."

Danny turned his face back to her. "Ssh," he wiped a tear from her cheek. "It's not." Her cheek felt hot under his thumb. She was blushing. "You're blushing," he said, grinning slightly. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," Sam protested, pushing his hand away. Why was it that he could see her better now that he was blind?

"Sam, you can't lie to me. I know you too well. And it's bad karma to lie to a blind person, you know. You're blushing, I felt it." For a split second, a picture of her pink-highlighted cheeks flashed in his mind. Danny smiled happily as an idea formed in his mind. "Can I try something?"

"Um... sure..." Sam said warily.

With his right hand still firmly holding hers to his heart, letting her feel it race, he moved his left one to her face. Faltering for a minute, his fingers finally brushed her cheek. "See, I can still feel you blushing," he said. It was true, her face was still hot to his touch. Her cheek bones reappeared in his mind's eye, but stayed there this time. He grinned. He let his index finger carefully trace the outline of her face, running in zigzag patterns down her forehead, over her eyebrows, then her closed violet eyes, which popped into his head even if he couldn't see them. They were so beautiful. All of her delicate features were reforming in his mind. He trailed along the bridge of her nose and down to her lips, where he paused for a moment, and then sketched them, feeling a tiny bit of what he knew to be Sam's purple lipstick rub off on his finger. He then felt something else: unexpectedly, but pleasantly, Sam shivered. Danny grinned and pressed his lips lightly to hers for only one moment.

A kind of peace washed over the two of them, Danny clutching Sam's hand tightly and lovingly, Sam keeping her hand over his heart, feeling it beat wildly, like hers was. The bond that had formed quietly and easily over the years was as strong as it would ever be. It was unspoken between them, unspoken that they weren't just friends, unspoken that everyone was right, unspoken that they were in love.

"I remember," Danny mused softly after a while.

Sam smiled too. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to."

"Sam?" Danny asked, mischief in his voice.

"Yes?"

He started trailing his hand along her arm as he kissed her again, his grin getting wider and almost impish. He leaned down to her ear, his lips gently gracing the tip of her earlobe as he purred, "I can't remember what your body looks like."

**Hope you all liked it! Please review! **

**Blue-chan loves you all!**


End file.
